Ice Heart
by Satine Lestrange
Summary: Ela escorregou como uma boneca sem vida, a minha frente. Abaixei-me, contemplando a derrota afogá-la em lágrimas de tristeza e rancor.  Não lhe sobrava mais nada, a não ser o ódio que sentia pela vida, e nem aquilo conseguiria reerguê-la.


Ice Heart

Capítulo único

_0ooo0_

Sala Precisa. Horário: Quatro e meia da manhã.

Eu havia perdido por completo a noção de tempo, já não sabia se era cedo ou tarde demais. A madrugada estava tão lenta; parecia querer que o dia não amanhecesse. Mas eu não ligava para essa briga interna, estava absorto demais naquela cena – que eu passara a noite inteira analisando.

Bellatrix nunca fora boa em observar o que passava a sua volta, ou talvez ela nunca tenha sido boa em me observar. Ela passara tempo demais cuidando e preservando seu próprio ego, enquanto defendia uma força muito maior do que poderia supor. Mas agora não tinha como escapar, aquilo estava corroendo todas as células do seu corpo até a sua alma, se ela possuísse uma – o que eu duvidava.

Talvez estivesse apenas matando o que sobrara de sua mísera vida – o que, mais uma vez, eu duvidava que ela tivesse.

E por mais que Sirius Black quisesse negar, como eu queria, desejava que Bellatrix Lestrange um dia tivesse possuído alma – que fosse capaz de sentir algo mais do que repulsa pelo próximo. E enquanto uma garota de apenas dezessete anos se desgastava, eu sentia minhas forças alternarem em uma difícil escolha: a felicidade da mais pura vingança e a tristeza do mais puro sentimento.

Ela não saíra de perto da parede oposta à minha. A Sala Precisa estava completamente vazia, a não ser por nós dois. Era claro que ela queria se isolar do resto. Era admirável como eu conhecia tão bem minha mais íntima inimiga.

Fui ao seu encontro depois de avaliar quais eram minhas chances de sair vivo. Eram pequenas, mas reais. Parei à sua frente, sem dar-lhe o luxo de consolá-la. Bellatrix era o tipo de pessoa que o consolo pareceria um ato errado, um equívoco.

Suas mãos apertaram meus braços, afrouxando após longos minutos. Elas foram caindo, deslizando sobre minha pele. Suas pernas já não conseguiam suportar seu peso. Estavam bambas e com um leve toque eu sabia que poderia desmoroná-la. Deixei que sentisse sozinha a queda, de forma lenta e angustiante. Era o que deveria ser feito.

Ela escorregou como uma boneca sem vida, a minha frente. Abaixei-me, contemplando a derrota afogá-la em lágrimas de tristeza e rancor.

Não lhe sobrava mais nada, a não ser o ódio que sentia pela vida, e nem aquilo conseguiria reerguê-la.

Os soluços desesperados ecoaram por meus ouvidos, enquanto suas trêmulas mãos caíam para frente. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, quando na realidade nem eu sabia se ficaria bem.

O rosto se contorcia enquanto chorava sem vergonha ou tentando parar. Agora que começara a retirar tudo o que vinha lhe atormentando, eu duvidava de que teria um fim.

As sombras do ódio e da tristeza, do desgosto e da náusea eram mais evidentes do que nunca.

Após alguns minutos em que estivera mergulhada em seu próprio mundo, ela finalmente pareceu notar minha presença. O ódio se acentuou mais do que qualquer emoção. Senti minha face arder quando lançou sua mão ao meu encontro. Seus lábios tremeram de medo e em um silencioso pedido de desculpas. Seus braços ergueram-se para frente. Abraçou-me, suplicante. Eu podia sentir todas as suas derrotas, tudo o que a vida lhe lançara.

- Esta noite, apenas esta. – O sussurro de sua voz era suave e frio. Seu coração parecia mais gélido e morto do que jamais fora.

Aquela foi a última noite que eu a vi. A última madrugada passada ao seu lado, para nunca mais tê-la comigo.

Ela já não possuía o brilho da vida, o que eu lutava para manter.

Eu duvidava que ela um dia tivesse possuído uma vida de verdade, a não ser a minha.

Era o fim de Bellatrix Lestrange.

E o seu novo começo.

_0ooo0_

_N/a: Minha primeira Fic aqui no site. Na realidade minha primeira Fic._

_Gostaram? Se tiverem gostado comentem._

_Até a próxima, que deve ser uma Draco/Hermione._

_Let put a smile on that face,_

_Satine Lestrange._


End file.
